RomanceWriter1
Background Romance is a green unicorn who was born in Canterlot to an all unicorn family, her mum Hoof Sparkle and her dad Word Pad. For years of her life, she’s had to put up with bullying in school just because of her looks, having different interests, prefers hanging out with stallions and loves being into racing. She also had to put up with her dad’s anger outbursts ever since she was very young and is afraid of others being mad at her and even failing them gets her very afraid. Romance may look adorable but she has a tough side but ponies never cease to anger her especially insulting any racing ponies she loves. She has some years of martial arts training and even went to magic school but dropped out during the first year as mares kept constantly bullying her. Romance got her cutie mark at age 17 when she published her first book after getting inspired by other romantic stories her mum had given her. Was a Rift City member since March 16th 2017 but left on April 27th 2018, she considered it a second home especially before disastrous events happened in June and August. She lived in an apartment building and worked in a library. She looked up to most of the Rift City members like siblings as she’s an only child and lost a twin sister at birth (something she didn’t admit publicly until her How I Joined Rift City video) Romance led a group called the Underground Realm but left due to the drama associated with her. She would come back just as a member but left again this time for good and she just continues her content as usual. Romance has a sweet and flirty side to her, she always tries to cheer others up especially guys and she never judges anyone by looks, only by personality. She does have stallions crush on her but it doesn’t bother her nor does she take that as an advantage. She’s considered not all that scary or threatening because of her voice and cute looks but she has scared others before. Apart from being a writer, voice actress, video editor, singer and animator, she also does art but never considers her art style all that great. She considers Apple Bloom to be the best voice she can do and thinks Derpy, Rarity and Fluttershy not the best ones. Voice Acting Roles in other projects Unmarked Part 6 and the Finale by Sparrow9642- Filly, Sally and Dazzling https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOgAFSUE45s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrpeN6KRmx4 Wanna Play? Dramatic Reading by Sparrow9642- Anna and Derpy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvWttWFCJNo Welcome Princess Light Breeze (also editor and artist) by Snoopy7c7- Sapphire Gold (Episode 3 and in Episode for as archive audio) The Double Dramatic Reading by Sparrow9642- Derpy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOKB5pEOe2I&t=16s A Lyre's Song written by Sparrow9642- Sunflower Spring/ Facility Nurse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jm66CeihW3c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne4QYQJlNpU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP6p3jS5Fe4 Horror at Dusk Dramatic Reading by Sparrow9642- Demon Filly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI0-bcvTZhQ&t=2s Depression: All Bottled Up by SonicGamer- Herself (also the editor) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7caTO6yXxg Coltland Chronicles Audio Drama Romance has an audio drama currently on her very first fan fic Coltland Chronicles and currently three episodes have been released while the fourth one is still in production. About ten episodes are planned and theme song (used since Episode 2) is by Robert Who. There are voice actors such as Fast Track, Bright Idea, MrLeftTurn and Robert Who. Trivia * Used to lead the Underground Realm. * Is part Sicilian and half Dutch from her mother's side. She also has Irish and English roots but she likes to forget those roots because of her estranged dad. * Was a green tag in Taekwondo before she stopped participating in it. She still practices the moves for self defense * Is said to look a lot like Rarity despite the mane and tail being very different. Ironically Rarity is her favourite pony but rarely acts like her e.g. she doesn't care about how she looks. * Used to be a member of The Rift City * Favourite type of songs are rock ballads * Always hates being booped and doesn't like being called cute even by anyone she's dating. * Knows some words in Dutch, Italian, French and Japanese. She also speaks in a made up language called Squee. * Has a habit of swearing a lot when talking to friends and says because she's Irish, it's why she does it. * Despite her age, she has been mistaken to be 16 years old but she is actually 21. * Currently in a relationship with SonicGamer, since her 21st birthday. * Her OC had yellow hair as a filly but once the teen years happened, she had her mane dyed brown. * Has en evil flaming side named Envy Flames. Despite her name, she was created because of Romance's anger when she found out her parents were splitting up. * Has been in many ships in the fandom. * Joined the fandom after seeing Mr Enter's reviews of the first four seasons. He and Mr.LeftTurn and GoldenFox inspired her to try out reviews while Wuten and Sparrow 9642 inspired her to try dramatic readings. * Is a big Formula One fan. Her favourite team is RedBull and the teams she dislikes are Sauber and Ferrari. * Personal Jesus to Sparrow and Sonic Gamer. * Personal Satan to Nicktheawesome and Red Chaos. Links 'Youtube: ' https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_pNjHBHp4PxIkNH-GzXyBg 'DeviantArt: ' https://romancewriter1.deviantart.com 'FimFiction: ' https://www.fimfiction.net/user/252386/RomanceWriter1 'Fanfiction.net: ' https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7025758/RomanceWriter1 'Twitter: ' https://twitter.com/Writer1Romance Category:Active Category:Alphabetical Category:Voice Actors Category:Female Category:Unicorn OC Category:Artists Category:Writers